


Dream

by sej



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sej/pseuds/sej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sole has a sex dream about Hancock. Then they have sex. In this one, my SS is trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing another one with a trans male sole survivor, since I can draw on my life experiences that way. This is based on something that happened between my husband and I the other night (it's actually insanely rare for me to have a sex dream about him, we've known each other for 12 years and I think it's happened twice).

He twisted around to his left. Must've shimmied halfway down the mattress in his sleep. Hancock was lying there, facing him--half-awake. His cock was looking alive, though. Stood at attention, jutting out just a few inches away from his face.

Felt warm. Warm and horny. Couldn't pull his mind out of that soporific state. Wondered if he could suck cock and drift back to sleep at the same time. He wanted Hancock to fuck his mouth. Felt a tingle in the back of his throat like he was aroused there, too.

That physical memory. Radioactive cum tingled. If you left it in one spot, it stung a little. Kind of a good sting, though--the way house cats nip when you're playing with them.

He wanted to wedge his tongue under his boyfriend's foreskin and run circles around the head. Drives Hancock wild.

Everything faded away.

Later, light filtered in from under his eyelids and the former vault dweller began to wake up.

"Nngh, what time is it?" He felt around for his Pip-Boy.

Still horny.

"Morning, sunshine." Hancock looked up from an old army manual, smiling.

"Had a sex dream about you," Sole grinned. And blushed, a little. "Whaddaya say? Come fuck my mouth for a little while?"

"I'm all yours."

The mayor laid his clothes out on the chair and sauntered over. He grabbed the jet on the bedside table and said "I wanna 69 but first let's--"

Open-mouthed kiss. He pressed the inhaler where their mouths met and they both turned into the hit.

"Mmm, tell me about this sex dream." Hancock purred.

Sole loved him.

"Ever since I met you, my whole life has been a dream." Talked directly into his mouth, between tongue and more kisses. Held his face, thumb running over the scars there.

But he was still horny, so: "I did that thing you like."

"Mmmn," Hancock was playing with his own foreskin, pulling it taut to the side, rosy head of his cock peeking out, precum beading on the slit.

"That thing I love doing…" Sole sucked on his tongue. That always felt lewd.

Hancock planted a hand in his hair and shoved his head downward, groaning. A man can only take so much.

The general worked his tongue beneath his lover's foreskin. Tight fit--like custom latex. The external skin was light colored with small ridges--scarred like the rest of the mayor's body, but the glans was intact. Hot, wet, pink, throbbing… Shaped like a bullet. Sole swiped his tongue along the underside. Licked everything clean.

And Hancock shuddered under the assault.

Just started to work his way down the shaft when he felt the mayor rearranging him by his ass. He really did want to 69.

Sole's cock was small and unconventional, but Hancock could tell he was hard. 'How will we get you off today?' he thought. It was impossible to think with a man trying to swallow his dick whole. His cock swelled and he felt his lover moan around him, a rumbling that started deep in his chest and sounded like pure desperation. More precum. His Sole loved it when he fed him precum--didn't matter which hole. Made him even hungrier for cock than he was to begin with. And that boy was starving for it.

Decided it was time for some proper reciprocation (the mayor was nothing if not generous). Grabbed Sole by the hips and clamped his crotch down over his face. Hancock had a long tongue, which he plunged into his boyfriend's front hole. Salt. Musk. Felt so fucking indecent he thought he could cum from giving alone.

Making Sole cum meant taking, however. Grabbed the back of his head rough and fucked his mouth hard. Gag reflex wasn't a concern with this one. Sole liked the feeling of being physically used.

The sole survivor twisted and jerked involuntarily. His thighs clamped down on the mayor's head like a vise. Hancock found it was actually easier to edge his climax going fast. None of that lewd softskin lip work. God, he wanted to see those lips covered with cum. It took too much self control to pull back in time. Focus he didn't have.

Hancock played with the hairs on Sole's abdomen. He was bucking against his face now, full on fucking himself on the mayor's tongue. He was close. Hancock caressed his skin, willing him to angle back enough that he could stroke his cute cock.

He took it between his forefinger and thumb, giving the general a firm grip to rut into. Hancock couldn't believe this amazing piece of ass wanted to fuck and suck him so desperately. No one else could ever come _close_ to this. Here was one of the most powerful men in the Commonwealth writhing and moaning against him like his life depended on it. His face was wet with sweat and fluids--everything smelled like cum already.

Sole gushed fluid when he hit a good peak, his version of precum. The mayor could feel him contract in a few short pulses around his tongue when it happened. When he'd cum for real, the pulsing would be more like jerking and his fluid would spurt out all at once. It was great having that evidence of a boyfriend well fucked--and right on his mouth, to boot.

Hancock moaned into his lover and started fucking him real slow-like. Sole fingered his asshole for a few moments and there he was, cumming down the side of the man's throat. The sole survivor keened, bucked against his tongue and he came, too--back arched, legs twitching.

Sole would lie there suckling forever if you let him. Hancock pulled back, releasing himself with a 'pop.'

"Mmm," Sole savored the taste. " _Daddy_ …"

Completion.

"I aim to please." Hancock smiled around an unlit cigarette. "You _sure_ you're not a synth? That mouth of yours is a goddamn cum vacuum."

"Mmmm, well if you liked that, my ass could use a workout after lunch." Sole didn't know how to turn it off. He reached over and tipped the mayor's hat back down the way he liked it. "My handsome man."

Hancock lit the cigarette and asked "Better than your dream?"

Sole just nodded into his legs. "Your tongue is insane. It's like you have two dicks" he smiled.

"You've got two holes and a dick, so I'd say we're even. Tongue's not half bad, either."

" _Not half bad?_  Well! You let me tongue fuck your hole and I'll have you eating out of the palm of my hand."

"Nnn, okay let's stop talking about sex before we're both hard again. Eat, and then back here in an hour, sound good?"

"Alright."


End file.
